New Year's Eve With Pearl Fey
by Orangen
Summary: Post Turnabout Bigtop in JFA. Phoenix knew that anything involving the Feys, especially Pearl's harmless teasing, had rather... unexpected results. So why should New Year's be any different? PhoenixMaya randomness with a few plotholes...
1. Chapter One: New Year's Plans

_Disclaimer_: Of course I own Justice for All. I have I copy of it in my DS right now. Oh, you mean the copyrights? In that case, no.

_Author's Note_: This is a spontaneous little fic that came to me after I realized that Case 3 had a very convenient date. And Pearl is generally just awesome, so I had to make tribute.

**Chapter One: New Year's Plans**

It had all started with an innocent enough question. On the concluding evening of the circus case, as Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl were waiting for the train, the youngest member of the group suddenly tugged on Phoenix's sleeve.

"Hey, Mr. Nick? What are you doing for New Year's?"

"Well," Phoenix started, admittedly a bit afraid of what the eight-year-old might suggest. "You see, Pearls, I wasn't really planning anything…"

"Oh! I know, then! We can come to your office and stay with you!" Pearl clapped her hands together excitedly. "You shouldn't be all alone on New Year's, Mr. Nick!"

"_We_? As in, you and Maya?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the older girl. "Is that all right?"

"Don't be so boring, Nick!" Maya winked and waved her hand nonchalantly. "I'm sure they won't miss us in the village for a day or two."

_I am __**so**__ sure, considering how Morgan's still in jail and all_, Phoenix thought, frowning. "No, I meant, what about all the trainees, and—"

"I told you not to worry about it!" Maya reiterated. "Besides, New Year's Eve is actually tomorrow, right? I'm sure I'll be able to work something out between now and then. Isn't this going to be exciting, Pearly?"

Pearl cheered as her cousin started rattling off New Year's games they could play. Phoenix merely sighed. His office was still a mess—he hadn't gotten to take down many of the Christmas decorations before the trial had started. And, with every new thing Maya mentioned (various party games, typical "stay up until midnight" competition, eggnog drinking competition), the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach grew larger and larger.


	2. Chapter Two: The Party Begins

_Author's Note_: And here we see Pearl's amazing scheming talents… Ha.

**Chapter Two: The Party Begins**

Unbeknownst to anyone who didn't know her well enough, Pearl Fey was a very mischievous little girl. Most of the residents of Kurain Village simply thought that she was a quiet, smart child well on her way to becoming a spirit medium. Maya, however, knew better, and once they'd returned to the village and the excitement had died down, she was suspicious.

As the two girls entered Fey Manor and removed their shoes, Maya asked carefully, "So, Pearly. Why are we _really_ spending New Year's with Nick?"

"Don't you want to, Mystic Maya? You sounded like you did earlier," Pearl replied, eyes widening.

"Of course, but…"

"Okay, then!" Pearl interrupted, smiling. "Don't worry, Mystic Maya, I can put myself to bed."

With that abrupt subject change, Pearl made her way through Winding Way to the side room and curled up in one of the cots. Of course, Maya didn't know that the little brunette was secretly scheming to herself.

Pearl, being the observant girl that she was, had noticed a rather odd look in Maya's eyes every time she talked about Phoenix. And Maya had been talking about Phoenix _a lot_ lately. Pearl had also noticed that Maya had seemed more concerned about Phoenix lately, too.

And, after Pearl had actually met Phoenix, she had instantly decided that he must like Maya. In her child's mind, his blushing in reaction to her teasing more than justified that idea.

Smiling impishly, Pearl's last thought before she fell asleep was that Maya and Phoenix would prove her theory at the New Year's party.

- - -

"Pearly! The train'll be here in five minutes! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Mystic Maaayaaa! You're supposed to be responsible and act your age!"

"Gah! Will you cut that out and help me put my hair up?"

Pearl sighed as she helped pull back her cousin's long hair. She, of course, had been ready a long time ago, and Maya was (as per usual) running around in a panic trying to get ready. Maya was well known for not being much of a morning person, but still, she was eighteen for crying out loud.

Suddenly, the train's horn blew outside, and Pearl and Maya hurriedly slipped into their sandals as they dashed outside. The conductor looked slightly irritated as they boarded, but didn't say anything. As soon as the two girls settled into a compartment, they burst into giggles.

"That conductor looked like he was about to chew us out!" Maya whispered.

"Um, chew?" Pearl whispered back, confused.

"I mean, get mad at us," Maya explained.

"Oh," Pearl said in understanding.

The train then slowly pulled out of the station, and Pearl hugged her knees to her chest and continued scheming.

- - -

Phoenix sighed as he pulled another strand of Christmas lights down from the wall. Gingerly climbing down the ladder, he knelt down to unplug the lights, and…

His cell phone, sitting on his desk, suddenly rang. Phoenix refrained from swearing as he hit his head on the aforementioned ladder, and slowly crawled over to his desk. Grabbing his phone, Phoenix answered it reluctantly.

"Wright and Company Law Offices, this is Phoenix Wr—"

"NICK! Do you always answer your _cell phone_ like that?"

Phoenix winced. "Sorry, Maya." _And do you always greet callers like that?_ "Anyway, what—"

"Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick! Your door is locked!"

_Here already…? What have I been wasting my time on?_

"Oh, hey, Pearls. Sorry about that."

Phoenix clicked off his phone and quickly opened his office door. He did a double take at Maya, who was loaded down with various-sized packages. Most of them were probably junk food…

"Hey, Nick! You wanna help me out here?"

"Yeah, right…"

Phoenix obligingly lightened Maya's load and set a few of the packages on his desk. Turning back around, he say Maya edging through the door, trying to balance the rest with Pearl trailing behind her.

"Hey, hold on, Maya."

As Phoenix tried to take another box, the rest of them dropped suddenly to the floor. Pearl gasped and knelt down next to Phoenix and Maya, both of whom were in a bit of a heap. May poked her head out from under a box, and, upon looking up, her face turned a pink that rivaled Pearl's outfit.

"Nick. Why do you have _mistletoe_ on your door frame?"

"I—I told you my office was a mess!" Phoenix replied, horrified. He honestly didn't remember the mistletoe, though… "But you didn't listen—it was all, _Max Galactica has been arrested! Hurry up, Nick!_"

"Um, what's… Miss-ell-toe?" Pearl asked slowly.

There was a moment of silence, during which Maya and Phoenix simply stared at one another. Eventually, they stood up and resumed taking the packages to a… _relatively_ safer location.

"Oh, I remember now!" Pearl said proudly, as if no time had passed. "Isn't it where you have to k—"

"No," Phoenix and Maya chorused simultaneously.

_This'll be a long night,_ Phoenix sighed. _A very, very long night…_


	3. Chapter Three: Of Eggnog and Pizza

_Author's Note:_ Okay, so I know in case four Pearl said she hasn't had pizza before, and I wasn't originally planing to use Larry in this fic, but… Hey, life's just funny like that. (does shifty eyes) Anyway. More scheming on Pearl's part and some typical Larry randomness.

**Chapter Three: Of Eggnog and Pizza**

"Nick! You have no food!"

"Well, Maya, I usually order in…"

"And you tell _me _to watch it!"

"…from that sub store down the street."

"Oh."

Not long after the mistletoe incident, Maya was peering into Phoenix's mini fridge, albeit in vain. She'd already opened everything she'd brought; surprisingly, almost everything was some kind of card or board game, and there were very few snacks. Apparently, all this unwrapping had made her hungry.

"You do have a half-full carton of eggnog, though!"

"Maya!" Phoenix's face turned almost as red as his tie. "You realize you're technically still under the legal drinking age, and Pearls _definitely_ is!"

"But you've obviously had some of it…" Maya pouted.

_Why the puppy-dog pout?_ Phoenix sighed. _You'd think I'd be immune to that by now, but… It is kinda cu—no! Bad Phoenix! Bad!_

"Not all at once!" he forced weakly.

"Right," Maya giggled. "Well, hey, Pearly, have you ever had pizza before?"

"Piz—za?" Pearl repeated curiously.

"Yep! Oh, I know, I'll order some so you can try it! You're hungry too, right?"

"Wait, Maya—"

"Yay! Pizza!"

Phoenix hung his head in defeat as Maya used his office phone to dial the local pizzeria. However, his eyes widened when he heard her order.

"Yes, this is Wright and Company Law Offices… I'd like two large ham and pineapple pizzas, please… Okay, thanks!"

"Maya!"

"What?" Maya pouted again as she hung up the phone. "I thought you liked ham and pineapple!"

"I do, but…"

Pearl had been surprisingly silent this whole time as she watched the two converse. Since Phoenix's mistletoe mishap hadn't been enough, she'd been trying to think of something better, and this could be her chance.

"But Mr. Nick!" she gushed. "Mystic Maya got your favorite!"

Phoenix, defeated once again, decided to drop the rest of his sentence ("…how much did it total to?"). Instead, he looked at the two Fey girls and sighed for what seemed the millionth time that night.

"O-Okay," he croaked, aware that it was too late for his approval anyway.

"Yay!" Pearl cheered again.

"Hey, Nick…" Maya paused almost thoughtfully. "You're paying for this, right?"

"Wh-what?" Phoenix stammered. He then realized that he really shouldn't be surprised… He did always end up paying for everyone else's food, anyway.

"Oh! This is just like in shows, where—" Pearl started gushing again.

"Pearly!" Maya exclaimed, her face going pink for the second time that night. "Stop it, you're going to embarrass Nick!"

"Me?" Phoenix repeated.

"Yeah, you're the one blushing, Mystic Maya," Pearl observed.

"I, um… Hey, Pearly, have you ever had eggnog?" Maya shifted awkwardly.

"Maya!"

"What?"

"What's eggnog, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked innocently.

"Never mind," Phoenix and Maya replied simultaneously.

- - -

"So, you want to have the _least_ amount of cards?" Pearl frowned.

"Yep!" Maya grinned, setting down a card. "Four of spades, by the way."

"But Maya, I have all the…" Phoenix started.

"Well, here's a five, with a heart!" Pearl grinned, setting down a card of her own.

"…fours," Phoenix finished under his breath.

The three were spread out on Phoenix's floor playing a card game Maya had dubbed "BS." Maya and Pearl were both lying on their stomachs, while Phoenix opted to sit cross-legged and lean against his desk. Like Pearl, Phoenix didn't _totally_ understand the rules, but Pearl still seemed to be having fun anyway…

"That's the point, Nick," Maya grinned mischievously, and Phoenix was starting to realize where Pearl had gotten that from. "You aren't supposed to know that, or at least until after I've set the card down."

"But Mystic Maya!" Pearl gasped, suddenly putting down her cards and clapping her hands to her mouth. "That's cheating!"

_Exactly what I was about to say,_ Phoenix thought.

Phoenix's intercom suddenly beeped, and the following voice sounded like one of the office greeters: "Mr. Wright, sir, your pizza arrived. I told the delivery boy to go on up."

"All right, thanks," Phoenix called back.

"No prob." _Click!_

"Yes!" Maya punched a fist into the air. "Saved by the food! And boy am I hungry."

Phoenix sighed, as there was a prompt knock on his door. He opened it and simply handed the delivery boy a few bills from his pocket.

"Just keep the change," he muttered.

"Hey, thanks, man," the delivery boy exclaimed, handing over the pizza boxes. "Wait… Nick?"

"L-Larry?" Phoenix blinked, taking a second to recognize his friend in his ridiculous new uniform. "Since when did you…?"

"Do you even need to ask?" The blond man sighed, tugging on his obviously uncomfortable apron. He then peeked into the office. "Hey, wait a sec, isn't that your cute spirit medium buddy?"

"Larry!" Phoenix's voice dropped to a deadly whisper as he pushed Larry's head back into the hallway. "Look, just so you know, this wasn't my idea, okay?"

"Who cares whose idea it was?" Larry winked. "You've got a cute girl in your office on New Year's Eve, and—hey, is that mistletoe?"

"Enjoy your tip!" Phoenix responded, hastily closing the door and trying to balance the pizzas.

Sighing, he carefully placed the two boxes on his desk. As he opened them. Maya's nose perked up, the card game all but forgotten.

"Yes!" she cheered. "Come on, Pearly! Let's eat up!"

"Yeah… Wait, Mystic Maya. This isn't unhealthy, is it?" Pearl asked concernedly.

"Of course not!" Maya grinned. "It has plenty of normal food in it, right? Even pineapples! And cheese!"

"By that logic, so are burgers," Phoenix pointed out, watching Maya wolf down a slice.

Pearl then seized upon her second great idea of the night. "But, Mr. Nick, that shouldn't matter, right? You like Mystic Maya just the way she is, right? Right?"

Maya nearly choked on her second slice of pizza. Phoenix was fairly certain he would have, too, provided that he'd had one in his mouth to start with.

"Um, o-of course," Phoenix laughed nervously. "Now, here, Pearls, have a piece… It's kind of hot, though…"

Maya and Phoenix avoided each other's eyes for a moment as they watched Pearl chew thoughtfully on her pizza. When she eagerly took another bite as her approval, Maya looked back at Phoenix, who shot her an embarrassed grin.


	4. Chapter Four: Bedtime

_Author's Note_: Eheheh… Time for a nice fluffy little chapter.

**Chapter Four: Bedtime**

"So… sleepy…" 

Pearl yawned delicately. She, Maya, and Phoenix had, amazingly enough, managed to finish off both pizzas. Now, they'd just completed a round of the fifth card game Maya had brought, and it was almost midnight. Maya had explained to her the significance of staying up that late, but Pearl was just too tired.

She was fighting sleep, though, and she knew Maya and Phoenix could tell. However, they didn't know that it was because she hadn't accomplished her "goal" yet.

"Aw, you did well, Pearls," Phoenix grinned, a bit tired himself. "It's close enough to midnight. You can go curl up on my chair there if you want…"

"No, not—"

Pearl slowly slumped forward onto the floor, head landing in her arms. Moments later, she began to breathe gently, indicating that she was indeed asleep.

Maya laughed. "This is the first time she's had New Year's outside of Kurain, you know."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Maya carefully took Pearl's cards from her hand and put them back in the deck. Then, she looked back at Phoenix.

"Hey, Nick, don't you think she was kinda acting like she was up to something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Phoenix replied. "I wonder…"

"If it had something to do with us?" Maya finished.

"Exactly," Phoenix frowned.

"Well, she _does_ always go around, calling us each other's 'special someone'," Maya went on. "And I think she was even more convinced by Max and Regina…"

Red seemed to be the color of the night, Phoenix observed, feeling his face get warm in realization. Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you—"

Phoenix's office clock then struck midnight, interrupting Maya with twelve chimes. The spirit medium suddenly looked excited.

"Nick! Did you make a wish, Nick?"

"What? Was I supposed to?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Maya groaned. "I thought everyone made wishes at New Year's…"

"I suppose I can make on now…" Phoenix muttered.

He closed his eyes pensively, trying to scrape something up. However, before he could, something slid off the top of his desk and apparently hit Maya in the head. He winced, eyes still closed, as Maya shrieked. What he didn't expect, however, was for Maya to flail out and grab onto him for support.

"Uh… Maya…"

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes, first spotting one of the pizza boxes on the floor behind Maya (he assumed it had fallen from having too much other junk on his desk). His eyes then traveled up to Maya, or more specifically her arms, which were resting on his shoulders, and her head, which was resting on his chest.

Maya looked up sheepishly. "Er, sorry, I'll just, um—"

"Stay here?"

Phoenix surprised even himself by finishing the sentence and putting his arms around Maya's waist. Maya's cheeks tinged pink, and Phoenix ventured that he wasn't exactly pale, either. After what seemed like an eternity (which, in reality, was only a few seconds), Maya planted a quick kiss on Phoenix's cheek.

Said defense attorney felt his face turn even redder. "Maya, what was—"

"That? It was my New Year's wish," Maya explained, looking unusually embarrassed. "You know, that you wouldn't think I was weird for doing that. You don't, do you?"

"No, I'm just a bit shocked," Phoenix answered. "I guess Pearls was right after all, huh?"

With that, he awkwardly kissed Maya's forehead. She smiled, but her eyelids drooped slightly. Moments later, they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms, still leaning on Phoenix's desk.

And anyone who would have happened to be watching and didn't know any better would have thought that the little girl, asleep in the middle of the room, was suddenly grinning.


	5. Chapter Five: Aftermath

_Author's Note_: Ah, the final chapter to a fun little fic. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Chapter Five: Aftermath**

Pearl stretched the next morning as she woke up. She then proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles.

And why did she do something so unexpected? It was quite simple, really. Phoenix and Maya had apparently fallen asleep sitting against Phoenix's desk, but now, they'd slid onto the floor. Phoenix was lying on his side with his back still against his desk and an arm over Maya's shoulder, and Maya herself was resting her head quite comfortably between Phoenix's chin and shoulder.

Pearl smiled. So her plan hadn't gone exactly the way she'd thought… However, it had obviously still worked out.

- - -

"Hey, Mr. Nick?"

"Yes, Pearls?"

Phoenix had walked the two Feys down to the train station. Currently, Pearl was looking up at him rather expectantly.

"Are you and Mystic Maya… going out now?"

Maya shot Phoenix a grin and answered for him: "Yeah, Pearly, I guess you could say that."

"Then that means you have to visit Mystic Maya every day!" Pearl concluded, grinning impishly.

Phoenix laughed. "I don't know about every day, but I'll do what I can."

"Hey! You want Nick too, don't you, Pearly?" Maya teased. "Well, he's all mine!"

"Wha—" Phoenix's eyes widened.

"Oh, just go back to your office, Nick, while I teach Pearly a thing or two!" Maya replied, still jokingly.

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl pouted.

"Oh, all right," Phoenix sighed. "Well, see you, Pearls."

"Bye, Mr. Nick!" Pearl said, pout disappearing as Phoenix patted her shoulder.

"Bye… Maya."

As Phoenix turned to Maya, she winked and swiftly dropped another kiss on his cheek. "Bye, Nick!"

Phoenix smiled embarrassedly, holding his hand to his cheek as he left the station.

- - -

Okay, so Phoenix's office was still a mess. So he still didn't have the mysterious mistletoe down. And somehow, he still had both of the empty pizza boxes on his desk.

But, as he reentered his office, Phoenix decided that despite being one of his most random New Year's Eve celebrations, it had also been one of his best.


End file.
